A Little Pre-Flight Entertainment
by Charlotte K
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Sex in the flight deck". In which Theresa convinces Martin to "show her around" the flight deck before the others arrive, and Martin Crieff isn't so bad at sex afterall.


With a hand on the small of her back, Martin guides Theresa on board Gerti, and closes the door behind them, cutting off the chill of the early morning wind. He sighs quietly as the warmth of the cabin surrounds them, and with a small smile, he helps her out of her jacket, and places it on a nearby seat. Her dark brown eyes twinkle when she looks up at him, and as if he's a teenager again, the butterflies in his stomach begin to flit and fly around. _God, she's so beautiful_...

"I, um... I still don't know why we had to show up _this_ early," Martin says, adjusting his tie and running his fingers through his thick, curly hair before putting on his cap. The truth is, he has an idea why they're here two hours before everyone else. The wry little smile on the young woman's face told him everything he needed to know, before she grabbed Gerti's keys from Carolyn Knapp-Shappey's desk and put them in her pocket.

Theresa shrugs. "I just thought it'd be nice to have a little tour of the flight deck," she says with a grin. "Afterall, you _are_ the captain." At that, she drops her large purse on top of her jacket, and takes Martin's hands in hers. "Now, Captain," she breathes. "Care to show me around?"

Martin's heart starts to speed up, and his face grows warm. He nods quickly and turns around before his face turns too red. "Of course, my- my dear." He opens the flight deck door and holds it open, making a "ladies first" gesture. She stands up on tip-toe and plants a soft kiss to his cheek, which causes his face to burn even more. She chuckles quietly, and makes her way towards the Captain's chair. Martin can't help but watch the subtle swing of her hips with each step, and before he realizes it, his tongue darts out over his bottom lip when he notices that her tight black skirt hugs perfectly in all the right places. He follows her into the flight deck, and closes the door quietly behind him.

"Well, where would you like me to start?" He asks, rubbing at the back of his neck shyly.

"Hmmm... what are those?" Theresa asks, pointing at something on the control panel.

"Uh, those are the altimetres," Martin replies. "You know what they're for, don't you?"

"Of course I know what the altimetres are," Theresa says with a laugh. "I just like hearing your voice."

"Y-you do?"

"Mhmm... Martin, has anybody ever told you how sexy it is?"

Martin isn't sure what to say.

Theresa stands up and puts her arms around Martin's neck. "Well, it is," she whispers into his ear. Gently, she takes a bit of Martin's earlobe between her teeth, and a warm shiver wraps its way down Martin's spine. He leans down and kisses her full lips, savouring their softness, and wondering how he became so fortunate. He wraps his arms around her narrow waist, and feels her smile as she kisses back. She runs a hand down his chest, and nimble fingers start unbuttoning his jacket. After a trail of soft kisses up Theresa's neck, Martin shrugs the jacket off his shoulders, and it lands on the floor behind him. Not that he minds at all.

Martin takes a small step back, and looks down at Theresa's low-cut blouse. Goosebumps have already formed on her breasts, and he bites back a moan as his hard cock strains against his pants. Slowly, he reaches out and takes the hem of her lace shirt between his thumb and finger.

"Can I?" He asks quietly.

Theresa parts her lips and nods silently.

Slowly, he lifts the shirt over her head, and it finds itself on the floor with his jacket. And to Martin's surprise, she doesn't have a bra underneath. She is absolutely beautiful, and it's all Martin can do not to stare. He lets his eyes wander from her dark eyes sparking with pleasure, to her chest, to her navel... He rests one hand on her hip, and cups a firm breast with the other, and leans down for another kiss. Theresa reaches up to unclip Martin's tie, and begins to unfasten the buttons of his cotton shirt. He lets it fall to the floor, and a stifled gasp escapes his lips when Theresa strokes his erection with her palm. She sinks to her knees.

"Theresa..." Martin says in a half-whisper. "Are you sure?"

"Mmm..." She unzips his trousers and frees his now aching cock. She wraps a small hand around it and starts stroking slowly. Martin can't help but thrust his hips forward, begging for more friction. Theresa licks a stripe over the head, and sucks the rest of the tip into her mouth. Martin exhales a long, ragged breath when she takes in the rest of him, and he snakes his fingers through her thick hair when she starts to lick up his shaft.

"Ohhh, fuck..." he groans quietly. Theresa gives an amused little hum, and the vibration on Martin's cock causes him to close his eyes and tip his head back. "Oh God... Theresa..."

She pulls her lips off him with a satisfying pop, and stands back up.

"You liked that, then?" She asks with a wink. The sultry little smirk in her voice makes Martin want to melt. "Maybe you'd like a little more?"

She slides down her thin, white panties and steps out of them, left in nothing but her short skirt.

"Finger me?"

Martin's face heats up all over again.

"Theresa, I don't think I'd be-"

"You'll be fine."

Martin hesitates for a moment, and then softly grazes his fingertips over the inside of her thigh. It takes a second of mental preparation before he finally runs his finger over her clitoris. She sucks in a sharp little breath. Very gently, he rubs the same spot for a moment, and then carefully presses into her slick vagina. She moans quietly, and with each press of Martin's fingers, she grips his shoulders tighter and tighter.

"Martin..." She moans loudly. "Fuck me, please?"

"But I don't have any-"

"Don't worry about that."

Theresa walks out of the flight deck, and Martin can hear her rummaging through her purse before she returns with a foil packet in her hand. Martin raises his eyebrows keenly.

"Told you," Theresa says with mock smugness. "Now, strip."

Taken slightly aback by her words, Martin steps out of his pants and trousers. Theresa smiles.

"Take me over the control panel?"

Martin feels a devilish grin coming on. "Oh God, yes."

Theresa opens the foil packet and rolls the condom down his throbbing shaft. Martin takes her and leans her gently against the control panel, well away from any vital buttons and switches, and pushes her skirt up past her hips. He enters her slowly, a wave of pleasure running up his body at her tight heat. His thrusts are slow and gentle at first, but soon become faster and harder as she writhes and pants under him.

"Oh God, you're so tight," Martin growls.

Theresa lets out a breathy moan.

"I'm really close, Martin..."

"Mhmm?"

"Mmm, harder!"

Martin pulls out slowly, then pushes back in as hard as he can without hurting her. Theresa squeezes her eyes shut, and he does it again, and then a third time. He reaches down with one hand and very lightly teases her clitoris with a fingertip. It isn't long before he feels a shiver rack her body, and her chest rises as she silently takes in a quick, deep breath.

"Ahh!"

It doesn't take much after that before Martin feels himself building up. Theresa opens her eyes and stares up at him, and he feels himself tip over the edge. He slows down and rides out his orgasm, and carefully slips out of her. His knees are shaky when he stands back up, and Theresa props herself up against the control panel, staring at him breathlessly.

"That- that was..." Martin stammers.

"I can't even," Theresa finishes.

"I just- wow."

After a shosrt silence, they both burst into a fit of tired giggling, and gather up their clothes from the floor.

"You are better than I thought, Captain Crieff," Theresa teases.

Martin smiles. "Oh? And in about...half an hour or so, would you like me to show you 'round the galley?"


End file.
